


Corruption

by Golb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Man of Letters Castiel (Supernatural), 身份逆转AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golb/pseuds/Golb
Summary: 仍然是天使和人类拯救世界的故事，也许世界不想被拯救，也许他们拯救的是彼此。旧文。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Corruption

这不是一个温和的良夜。对恶魔来说，是极好的掩护。

但是当紧咬你屁股不放的是你的天敌时，你比凌晨郊外公路上行驶的米色古董老爷车（1978 Lincoln continental）还要显眼。

说到这辆车，恶魔不由得赞美他的造物主，同时以最快速度调头冲到车盘下。

车轮突然卡在凸起的地面中，接着整辆车被碎石狠狠压入地下。

“尾巴”终于松口，恶魔狞笑着离开。虽然在凡人眼里，一团黑烟是没有表情的

—

Castiel追踪信号一路至此。当碎石不断挤压车厢时，屏幕上的红点是黑暗中唯一的光源。

Castiel竟然还能清醒地意识到这点，尽管他已经倒着蜷在金属残骸中，但却毫发无损。

红点渐渐向他逼近。

他能听到碎石起落的声音，他上方的车皮像被无形的手撕开一样。

Castiel爬了出来，被尘土和熔化的柏油味呛得喘不过气来。

庆幸的是，束缚咒语不必大声念出。

—

这就是Castiel有生以来第一次见到天使，虽然他不怎么在意仪容，但是他也不希望自己灰头土脸地趴在深坑中央里。

天使收拢翅膀“我是你的恩人而不是该死的宠物鹦鹉！”他跺了跺脚——脚腕上拴着无形锁链的那只，扬起一阵土。

Castiel没能避开，又呛了一下“噢……谢谢你救我一命。请你离开Smith先生的身体，不然我不会解除咒语。”

“不可能。完成任务前，我不会走的。”

“但是我也有我的任务，我必须带Smith先生回去。”

“听着，为了救你这泥屁股，我跟丢了狗娘养的黑烟。在这里浪费时间对我的任务，还有你的，都没有什么好处。”

Castiel盯着自己脏兮兮的手，打算来个清洁咒。老实说，他有点被“泥屁股”这词冒犯到，在定位信号稳定之前他还抽空在酒店洗了澡，虽然他现在确实跟在泥里打了个滚没什么区别。

咕噜咕噜的清洁咒咒语声打破了尴尬的沉默。

“见鬼，我恨死巫师了！”

“学者（men of letters）。”Castiel纠正道。

“好吧，我不知道你们这群顶级书呆干嘛跟字母（letters）过不去。放我走！不然估计把你炸成肉酱，也能达到我想要的效果。”

“你不会费力气救我以后杀掉我。威胁不起作用。”Castiel知道他这是拿自己的性命在赌。他对天使知之甚少，但他父亲绝对不会无缘无故制定出“远离天使”的禁令。（禁令原文包含了很多咒骂，来说明为什么你不该问为什么）

其实，这条禁令也是Castiel必须把Smith带回去的原因。相对于天使迹象的罕见，惩罚措施却非常完善。

天使向天长叹一声，“老兄，”他走上前来拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。

Castiel呆住了。

“我说了，这样对咱俩都没什么好处。你放我走，我尽快搞定我的任务，你也可以尽快完成你的。双赢，不是吗？”

天使建议合作？Castiel想了想，问道“你的任务是否和死而复活的Sam Wesson有关？我询问过Wesson太太，她认出了Smith的照片，说Smith……你自称Wesson的兄长，还说可以救他。然后Wesson就奇迹复活了。”

天使皱了皱眉，“我跟Sam复活没有关系。我是去找了带走他灵魂的死神。但是恶魔袭击她并掳走Sam的灵魂，复活了Sam。所以我必须要抓住那个恶魔。”

“你有没有考虑过恶魔交易的可能性？”

天使给他的表情可以描述为“看在我老爸的份上，你以为我是傻的吗？等我抓住那个恶魔逼他取消交易不就解决了，但是，拜托，我还跟你这个蠢蛋锁在一起呢！”

Castiel眯了眯眼睛——当他困惑时就会这样做。为何天使朝他挤眉弄眼呢？

“我觉得Wesson太太的动机最大，”但是他不能确定，Wesson太太相当冷静，而他也没有什么审问经验，“不过我有个……熟人掌握了一些信息，也许我们能问出什么来。”

“既然现在是‘我们’了，你可以解除咒语了吧。”

Castiel知道他该信任能轻易杀掉他却没有这样做的天使。

天使盯着渐渐消失的锁链，“还有，你是怎么找到我的？我的意思是，你可不会平白无故出现在这里吧”

搅和了我的大事，哪里有这么倒霉催的事情，天使心想。

“学者组织的猎人都会有防恶魔附身的纹身，墨水是特制的，可以追踪到。”

天使懊恼地嘟囔了一句，Castiel只听清了“人类科技”这两个词。

“好了，分头行动，你去联系你的熟人，我接着去找恶魔。打听到消息就通过祈祷告诉我，叫我Dean就可以。”

“这是Smith先生的教名，我猜这不是你的本名。”

你祈祷的时候叫我的本名，整个天堂都要听到了，那我的努力就都白费了。天使心想。“加密线路，你知道，没有天使叫这个名字所以你的祈祷会被他们忽略掉。”

“但我还是建议我们一起去找我的熟人，也许他也有你要找的恶魔的下落。”

Dean本来也是先找他能找到恶魔来打听消息，血淋淋地那种。但是那个恶魔逃脱一次，再找他可就更难了。

“可以。”

“等等，我的车里有我要用的材料。”

Castiel没走出几步，Dean就拦住了他，瞬间他们就站在大坑边的公路上，Castiel的车也完好无损地停在旁边。

“不错的车。”

Castiel没听出其中的嘲讽意味，“我喜欢。”他努力藏住微笑。

—

“我以为你们用电话联系。”Dean靠在车前盖上，有些不耐烦。

“当面谈效率更高。”Castiel头也不抬地说。

“哈，恶魔陷阱。没想到你的伙计是个恶魔。”

“Balthazar曾经是我的朋友。”Castiel闷闷地说，折磨手里的油漆刷。“他死了。他回来了。现在他不是我的‘伙计’。”

“你跟恶魔打交道，他们最后总会反咬你一口。”

“我知道我应该杀了他，但我哥哥说他很有用。”

“真是听话的小士兵。”

Castiel没理他，站起身来整理好咒语原料，开始念咒。

—

恶魔召唤咒可没什么稀奇的，通常就是“啪”一声，你要找的恶魔就老老实实站在陷阱里。但是有虚荣心的恶魔不屑于像奴仆一样随叫随到，他们倾向于华丽的登场。

Balthazar是那种既然要呆在陷阱里那么就尽力让自己舒服的，传送一两件家具可不是什么难事。

“Cassie，”Balthazar举起酒杯抿了口，放在小圆桌上“好久不见。”

“Balthazar，我需要三天内本地区恶魔交易的记录。”

Balthazar二话不说，从西装内袋掏出手机。

操，Dean心想，连地狱都电子化作业了。而他们还在用以诺语写报告。

“只有一桩。Jessica Moore Wesson。救回丈夫Sam Wesson。”Balthazar戏剧性地停顿了一下“交易条件未定。”

“告诉我恶魔的名字和方位。”

“这可不是一般红眼小喽啰的交易。机密，上面写着”Balthazar把手机举起来给Castiel看，地狱官方通行的古老语言在电容屏上像一块难看的涂鸦，“意味着一般人能查看被泄露出去的备份，但是契约已经送回地狱了。看来上位者对小Jessica很感兴趣。”

Dean咒骂了一句，Balthazar的酒杯炸开了，溅了他一身红酒。Castiel摸摸了还在疼的耳朵。

“哦，”Balthazar漫不经心挥了挥手，红酒污渍就消失了。“你还没向我介绍你的朋友，Cassie。”

“Dean Smith，猎人。”

“你知道我指的是肉身里面的朋友。”

“别废话了，告诉我怎样取消交易。”

Balthazar剜了Dean一眼，“我是没说清楚还是怎样，契约已经送回地狱。你们要找的恶魔不是十字路恶魔，连掮客也算不上。充其量是个跑腿的。”接着他的表情凝重起来“除非你们找到上位大恶魔，但是条件未定。他可以要求Jessica Wesson做任何事情，随时拿到她的灵魂。我猜Wesson很爱她丈夫。”

爱到连命都不要，用什么来爱。Balthazar在心里嘀咕。

“大恶魔的名字。”

“Azazel。”

Dean知道那个黄眼杂种早死了。但是Castiel先开口了，“传言Azazel死于大天使之手，Balthazar，你该比我更清楚。”

“我没必要骗你们。我不知道学者有没有察觉到地狱的异动，但我听到风声，上位者在计划些什么，变革性的大计。谁知道他们会不会提前做好准备把死去的老Azazel带回战场。”

Castiel瞪大眼睛看向Dean，只得到后者一脸茫然的表情。

“但是，你现在最要紧的是考虑一下你自己的问题。Michael在找你，不是‘把我的弟弟带回来，我很担心’那种，是把你放进学者黑名单第一位的那种。”

“我自己回去。但是现在……”

Castiel突然听到打雷般的轰鸣声，他仰起头，接着一团包裹着闪电的黑烟划过夜空。

“你找了帮手来？“Castiel皱起眉头。

“不，见鬼，地狱骑士！”Balthazar猛地从沙发里弹起来。

“Jessica！”Dean大叫出声，伸展翅膀。

Castiel转身叫住Dean“我跟你一起去！”

Dean没有多说什么，他抓紧Castiel的肩膀。

Balthazar叹了口气“Cassie，要是老Michael发现你跟天使纠缠在一起，我该怎么救你。”

夜还早。

TBC


End file.
